Lo que me gusta del invierno
by Deisumi-chan
Summary: Amaban el invierno. Sentir la fría lluvia sobre ellos. O quizás ver caer los copos de nieve. Quizás el sentimiento que les producía ese frío estremecedor. Pero había un motivo aun más importante por el que les gustaba.


_**En un invierno**_

_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

_N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Volví a fanfiction después de un largo tiempo de retiro. Esta vez vuelvo con un fic de Bleach :D Recién este año he podido comenzar la serie y la verdad es que me encanta demasiado, en especial Toushiro xD Este fic viene de un sueño que tuve hace un tiempo y que recién ahora pude escribirlo. ¡Espero que les guste!  
_

_Summary: __Amaban el invierno. Sentir la fría lluvia sobre ellos. O quizás ver caer los copos de nieve. Quizás el sentimiento que les producía ese frío estremecedor. Pero había un motivo aun más importante por el que les gustaba. _

Era una hermosa noche de invierno cuando lo conoció. Ella estaba fuera de la fiesta mirando la hermosa luna llena, temblando de frío, pero estaba alegre. Le gustaba el invierno, era una estación muy hermosa para ella a pesar de no conocer muy bien los motivos. Quizás fuera por la lluvia, o por la nieve… quién sabe.

O quizás fuera por esa capacidad que tenía de hacerla sentir mejor, como en aquel momento. Salió fuera, a pesar de llevar un vestido corto, solo para sentirse mejor en el frío. Se estaba congelando, ella no era masoquista, pero le gustaba demasiado ver la luna mientras aquellos diminutos copos de nieve caían.

Era algo simplemente hermoso.

-¡Oye!- notó que alguien le hablaba- Te vas a resfriar si continúas aquí sin abrigo.

Ella estornudó y se volteó para ver quién le hablaba. Se sorprendió al ver a un hermoso chico de unos diecisiete años saliendo del salón. Era realmente atractivo, de cabellos blancos como la nieve y unos profundos ojos aguamarina. Iba vestido con un pantalón de jean, una camisa negra con los primeros botones abiertos y una chaqueta negra.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica, era castaña de unos ojos color chocolate, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y llevaba un simple vestido blanco. Ella no llamaba mucho la atención, era muy común, pero él encontró algo hermoso en ella.

-Toma- le tendió su chaqueta y la colocó suavemente en sus hombros sonrojando más a la chica y miró al cielo.

Era una vista realmente hermosa.

-Etto… y-yo…- balbuceó la chica- S-soy Hi-Hinamori Momo.

Él volteó a verla y luego volvió su vista al cielo.

-Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio viendo el cielo. Momo se sentía realmente cómoda con esa chaqueta, además poseía una fragancia muy embriagante…

-El invierno es hermoso, ¿no crees?- inquirió ella sintiendo los copos de nieve en sus manos.

-Sí, lo es.- le respondió viendo como ella jugaba con los pequeños copos de nieve.

Hinamori lo vio sorprendida, no a muchos les agravada el invierno. Podía decir que era una de las estaciones más odiadas. Todos preferían la calidez del verano, o la caída de las hojas del otoño. Sin embargo el invierno tenía algo… que lo hacía mucho más hermoso que cualquier estación. Y aun no sabía el qué.

-¿Por qué no estás en la fiesta?- preguntó él luego de unos minutos.

-Etto… es que… no me siento cómoda allí.

-Ya veo. ¿Y por eso ibas a suicidarte?

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y giró a ver al chico que la estaba mirando. ¿Cómo…? Eso… ella…

-N-no sé a qué te refieres.- dijo algo enojada.

Él se limitó a caminar un par de metros adelante y ella lo siguió. Luego se paró y miró hacia abajo. Un precipicio. Bastante profundo… ¿doscientos metros quizás?

-Yo…

-No sé qué es eso tan grave que te ha pasado como para querer quitarte tu vida, pero…

Exacto.- lo interrumpió con vos fría- No lo sabes. No tienes derecho, ni siquiera me conoces…

-Momo Hinamori, fuimos a la escuela primaria juntos, siempre sonreías, eras posiblemente la chica más dulce de la escuela. Y ahora- la miró fijamente- no eres ni siquiera la sombra de aquella Momo.

-Yo…-sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en su pecho.

-¿En serio quieres hacerlo? –Se acercó peligrosamente a ella- ¿Quieres quitarte la vida? ¿Piensas hacerle algo tan cruel a aquellos que te quieren?

Se colocó detrás de ella y la hizo avanzar hasta el borde del abismo.

-Adelante, Momo, toma el camino fácil, huye de tus problemas. – Ella lloraba cada vez más fuerte- ¡Hazlo! ¡Olvidarás el dolor de esa forma! ¿Por qué eso es lo que quieres, no?

Momo ya podía sentir el vértigo con tan solo mirar hacia abajo, un paso más, un centímetro más y todo terminaría. Eso es lo que había estado buscando. Entonces ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué le temía a la muerte si hasta hace unos minutos estaba bien?

¿Por qué?

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Por qué la torturaba así? Él no sabía lo que ella había pasado… no tenía derecho de meterse en su vida…

_Hazlo Momo, solo un paso más y el dolor habrá acabado. Lo olvidarás todo lo relacionado con él. Solo un paso._

_ ¿En serio es lo que quieres? ¿Qué pasará con tu familia? ¿Con tus amigos? Eres una cobarde. Solo estás huyendo. _

_ Hazlo._

_ No lo hagas._

_ Olvidarás el dolor._

_ Siempre hay otra forma._

_ Cobarde._

_ No huyas._

-¡Basta!- gritó ella finalmente y se dejó caer.

En ese momento los brazos de Toushiro la atraparon y la pegó contra su pecho. Luego ambos cayeron al suelo. Momo se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al chico y comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

-Gracias- susurró mientras lloraba.

-Tranquila.- él la abrazó más fuerte aún- Realmente no sé qué ocurrió contigo para que quisieras- tragó saliva - suicidarte… pero me alegra que no lo hicieras.

-Y-yo… él… él me traicionó…- comenzó a contarle a aquel chico lo que no le había dicho a nadie.

-Momo, no tienes que contarme si no quieres… no es tu obligación…

Ella negó con la cabeza y miró al cielo.

-Él era la persona que yo más admiraba en el mundo… Aizen… yo lo amaba… pero… pero él solo me usó y luego me dejó abandonada…

Toushiro no entendía mucho. ¿Qué era para ella ese tal Aizen?

-Era…- se sonrojó y agachó la mirada- mi maestro. – Toushiro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se quedó mudo. – yo lo abría dejado todo por él… yo… discutí con mis amigos… con mi familia… todo por él… cuando se marchó, pensé que sería mejor para ellos si yo… si yo… moría.

Toushiro no dijo nada. Simplemente se dedicó a abrazar a Momo y acariciar suavemente su cabello. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Alguien que la escuchara. Alguien que no la juzgara… alguien como Toushiro.

-Mírame.

La castaña volteó lentamente y se perdió en aquellos ojos aguamarina, era como lo que sintió cuando estuvo a punto de caer: vértigo. El albino limpió las lágrimas de la chica y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, que ella le devolvió al instante.

Toushiro se acercó un poco más a la chica provocando que ella se sonrojara, y dulcemente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, Hinamori, o podrás resfriarte.

Ella asintió lentamente y se paró lentamente con la ayuda de Toushiro. Se tomaron de la mano y avanzaron juntos de regresó a la fiesta.

Ambos amaban el invierno, amaban la nieve, la lluvia, quizás porque habían vivido bajo ese frío durante toda su vida, pero habían descubierto algo nuevo, un sentimiento que era capaz de derretir el más frío hielo, un sentimiento que mantenía cálidos sus corazones.

Pero lo más importante, amaban el invierno, porque en él se habían conocido.

* * *

Kyaaaa es mi primer fic que le dedico a esta pareja y espero que hayan más. Espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer :) Sayoo!


End file.
